ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/2015-A Year of Innovation UPDATE 1
7 months laters... Since the first installment of my series of ideas for the wiki, I've decided to create an update so let's continue the.... The Year of Innovation. Introduction Hello Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, Sci has sadly announced his forthecoming departed temporairly and in his planned absense I have decided to start my own suggestions to improve the wiki with the title A Year of Innovation to continue Sci's legacy as mantaining the wiki in a civilized manner. So, let's review what the first half 2015 accomplished: *Editted Blacklist *Fanon Con Revisions *Categorizing Pages *Updating Page Creation Portal *Ultimate Guide for a New User was created *Deletion Pages Were Deleted *The Wiki Navigation is Updated *A new wiki holiday, Ester Sunday, was created *A writing contest is added to Fanon Con *An art contest is added to Fanon Con *Featured Object And many more. The point is, when pushed, the users will help out. The wiki has blocked 170 users as of October 27th, 2015. That's compared to last year's 79 blocks. Sci pleaded for us to bring down the block numbers but we've nearly tripled that number, and the year isn't even over! Minimum Word Count for a Blog I've been suggesting this for ever. Blogs should be at least 200 words. This isn't a big deal, it is barely a small paragraph. There shouldn't be a five worded blog. This is why the forums were created so small discussion thoughts could be posted there. Rights I know this is a constant problem and it's not my place to say it, but we really need to consider who the active admins are. As a wiki, we took a step in the right direction with the demotion of Roads. Sif and Sci have spoken their piece in their own respective threads: here and here. I have a another idea. There can be people in line to be an admin so when one retires, they take over and the admins mentor them. I would call it the Admin Mentorship Program. The Admin Mentorshop Program could also mentor chatmods who plan on one day becomig admins. And the user-admin conselour would be a great idea. Get rid of the Us vs. Them mentality. We are united. Stop thinking like that because then nothing will ever get done. Suggestions Wiki Feature Pages I suppose we try a new feature where there is a new feature every month but there are prototype ones. One month could be featured movie then next month is featured video game. If the idea seems to be popular, the prototype features could eventually become permanent. This way Featured Picture can be semi-revived. Remember to vote below. Check out CaT's opinion on the whole Featured Pages here. New Logo I think there should be a contest to determine a new logo for the wiki in 2015 (kinda late, I know but it is Ben 10's tenth anniversary, the only time ever). However, the old logo has been around for a while and a fresh start deserves a fresh logo. Project 10,000 I have a challenge for the wiki. There should be a list of 10,000 aliens on a special page called Project 10,000. The aliens would not be used for anything, just be on the list. However, there are requirements for the aliens. The alien must have a photo and a page and you must nominate your own alien, not anyone elses. Maybe a special prize for the user who nominates a nominative of 10? (10, 100, 1,000, 10,000). Commitees My idea is for users to be on differnt committees to make the wiki a better place. And each committee would be led by a mod/admin. A user can be up to 2 committes, but a mod/admin can only lead one committee. Also, all leaders of each committee should have a few meetings every now and then to discuss what they have done to improve the wiki. I'm sure committees will be added/removed, but this is my general outline for it. Community Committee Well look at that! One of my ideas actually happened! Thanks Sci for allowing the community commitee to be made with my creation. My idea for this really allowed things to hopefully go smoother. Let's try to really define their roles in wiki events. Gamemakers Committee Sif and Alan have been sparking wiki activity with Hurt and Heal, The Hunger Games, ''and other games with countless fun. This commitee would manage all of these fun events on the threads with constant updates and new games. Support Commitee This could be like mentors/advice-givers who help new users out or anyone else if they have any questions whether it be for writing, art, or the wiki in general. Members would also host the communtiy support meetings, as well as detailing what happen in such meetings on detailed threads. Cleanup Committee Ugh, I know, no one likes cleaning up but I think some people actually enjoy it. This committee keeps page clean and categorized. They would add all the "A-Z" and article stubs to pages. I'm not saying no one else shouldn't do it, in fact I'm saying if they see page without categories, they should categorize it. But the cleanup committee would generally manage the clean up of the wiki. Innovation Committee This commitee is where all innovation for the wiki happens. During monthly meetings, discussions occur about the general state of the wiki and any ideas for for the future of the wiki. I understand not everyone can make every meeting, but if you choose to miss three meetings, you will first get a warning, then a one month suspension, then you will be asked to leave the committee. Although this seems harsh, this committee needs to be defined in rules because of the importance it has. Coding Committee This committee is all about coding! Adding special coding to pages by user request, adding special coding to the homepage with permission to add some neat-o things. This generally is all about coding! Clean Up Fixing Broken Redirects This seems to have been an issue lately with all the redirects taking up empty space. The page should be created or delete the redirects. Article Stubs There are many, many pages that are less than twenty words. How should we, as a community, deal with this? Do we delete them? Do we message the owner? Canon Page Situation Nevermind, this seems to be taken care of. Let's go Project: Archives! Duplicate Categories Does there have to be a male protagonist category if there is already a male hero category? Unused, useless categories are no help. I suggest we delete the duplicate categories in order to create a more organized, efficient system. Categorizing/Deleting Pages Doing a good job. Keep up the good work. Wanted Pages So, so many. Let's create them and contact the original creator to tell them either to remove the links or add information to the newly created page. This is a serious issue and the wiki is getting cluttered with it. We can't blame this on one user. Everyone needs to participate and clean up. A to Z People seem to be badge-farming and using the excuse that they are categorizing by adding A to Z. That isn't right. Some users, COUGHsifCOUGH, are on the leaderboard because they badge-farmed. This is a serious issue that was addressed, but we need to reflect on what we learned from this as a community. Things to Be Revived Home Page This has been mentioned numerous times and it should be. The home page has not been updated in a while and it deserves an update. Newsletter Well, there aren't exactly the Bellwood Times anymore. I suggest we revamp the entire thing. New name, new format and new content. There will be a list for people to subscribe. Page Creation Portal Let's get admin support back on this. Let's add more portals to be created. What if someone wants to create an alternate version of a canon character? What if someone wants to create a miniseries? We should be taking advantage of this wonderful utlility we have. Fanon Con Song Competition I've seen that some people hereare musically talented. So why not have a competition where people can sumbit songs they have made. Character Competition This is a special idea I had where you describe everything about a character, an original character and the best description wins. Like everything about them: motivations, goals, fears, traits, appearence, friends, history, enemies, ambitions, hobbies, personality, family, values, religion, beliefs. Just an idea. ''If you think of any others, comment below! Special Thanks *Sif *CaT *Sci *Mig Closing 2016 is rapidly approaching. We should make the wiki exceed its potential. Together, we can do this. As a community. I know this was a short update after 7 months, and I apologize. The next update may or may not be the final 2015 one, but I will see you all soon. Category:Blog posts